


A Coupon for One Free Backrub

by lucretia_the_director



Series: Vaugely Interconnected Magcretia [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Balance Campaign, F/M, Happy Ending Massage, IPRE Era, Massage, Sexual Content, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucretia_the_director/pseuds/lucretia_the_director
Summary: He asks if she’s okay and she is, mostly. It’s been a long year on an inhospitable planet and sometimes it feels like she’s spent more time worrying than writing but…But a massage and a night with her favorite guy certainly aren’t going to hurt.





	A Coupon for One Free Backrub

**Author's Note:**

> For [epersonae](), who 100% gave me the idea. Check out her stuff - I promise you won't regret it.

Magnus was grinning at her happily and she couldn’t help but sigh as she looked at the slip of paper in her hand again. 

“What is this, Magnus?”

“It’s a coupon for a backrub!”

“Since when do I need a coupon? You rub my back all the time.” Lucretia bit her lip and refused to make eye contact, even though she was unable to completely suppress the grin threatening to cover her face. 

“It’s a special, sexy, birthday backrub,” he said confidently, wiggling his eyebrows at her. 

She blinked. “It’s not my birthday.”

His face fell and she immediately regretted contradicting him. “Are you sure?” he asked, hopefully.

“I-” She paused and thought for a moment. “What’s the date?”

He shrugged sheepishly and she finally let her laugh burst free.

“You have no idea, do you? What are you up to, Mags? What do you want?”

“C’mon, Luc, let me pamper you for awhile. Please?”

(She took his offered hand even as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye with playful suspicion and let him lead her through the ship towards her bedroom - she had no desire to deny those eyes and that wide smile anything, especially not what sounded like a night dedicated entirely to her.)

_

Backrubs were a common enough occurrence before they fell into bed together that, most of the time, she felt no shame in stripping down to her underwear and letting Magnus work the knots out of her back and shoulders occasionally. 

It felt very different this time.

The lights were lower than usual and Magnus was there, helping her unbutton and shrug out of her blouse and step out of her skirt. She stopped his hands before they could unhook her bra and slipped her own under his shirt tentatively, inching the hem upwards until he got the hint and pulled it up over his head and tossed it across the room. 

(Lucretia swallowed hard when the removal of his shirt left him with tousled hair and a bright smile. His eyes fairly sparkled as he reached for her and she had to clench her fists at her sides to keep herself from throwing her arms around his broad shoulders and pulling his mouth down to hers. She had to remind herself that this was important to him for some reason and that she would absolutely lose herself if she did.)

She found it difficult to look directly at him as he unhooked her bra and slid it down and off her arms before cupping her breasts and thumbing her nipple with a calloused thumb as he leaned forward to kiss her gently. The tenderness in his eyes nearly overwhelmed her and made her stomach twist as she pulled away carefully, breaking the kiss so she could sprawl face-down across the bed, arms tucked under her head.

This, at least, was familiar.

He knelt on the bed beside her before throwing a leg across her waist and settling down to sit lightly on the back of her thighs. Sweeping her hair to one side, he pressed his lips to the back of her neck, dragging his mouth down her spine as far as he could from his position. 

(Magnus’ lips were chapped and his breath on her skin was warm, making her shiver as he left a tingling trail of goosebumps behind. Drawing in a deep breath that shuddered as she exhaled, she resisted the urge to protest when his mouth left her skin.) 

Sitting up, Magnus swept his hands up her sides from her lower back to her shoulders and back down, fingertips gliding almost too lightly along her sides, making her shiver and twist away from the teasing threat of his dexterous fingers against her most ticklish spots. He chuckled and repeated the movement a few more times, pressing his fingertips more firmly into her skin.

She jumped when Magnus’ hands stopped their soothing movement and settled on her shoulders, his fingers curled around to rest on her collarbone and his thumbs rubbed gently at the back of her neck. 

(She sighed, absently counting the press of each of his calloused fingers against her skin. She loved his fingers….)

“Hey, are you feeling alright? You’re more tense than usual?”

“I…. I guess it’s just been a long day.” 

Magnus hummed in agreement and shifted his focus to her lower back, making her groan when he hit a particularly tender spot just to the left of her spine. 

“It’s been a long year,” he whispered, almost to himself. Lucretia sighed and nodded - this planet was harsher than any other they had encountered and sometimes it felt like she spent more time worrying than writing.

(He worked quietly for a few long minutes and she had to focus on relaxing into the mattress despite the slow burn of arousal curling in her stomach that threatened to flare into an inferno the further his hands crept down her back. As his fingers brushed lightly, purposefully, across the top of her ass she trembled, suddenly desperate to know how long he intended to tease her.)

“Magnus?” 

He hummed again, this time a distracted, questioning sound.

“When you said “sexy backrub” I assumed you’d want to do more than…. rub my back?”

His hands jerked when she spoke and he laughed as she pulled him out of his thoughts. “Is this not doing it for you, babe?”

She had to stifle a snicker with her pillow. “Not quite, babe.”

“What? Don’t you like ‘babe’? I can call you something else? Sugar? Honey? Sweetums?”

“Magnus.”

“Light of my life? Keeper of my heart?”

“Magnus!”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“You have three choices here. Shut up and rub my back, shut up and fuck me, or shut up and get out of my room!”

He was silent for a long moment and, just as Lucretia began to fear that she had crossed a line, he laughed uproariously and tilted forward until his face was buried against her neck, breath warm against her ear and throat as he continued to laugh.

Reaching back blindly, she swatted lightly at the top of his head, staunchly refusing to succumb to the giggles that swarmed in the back of her throat. “Knock it off, Magnus! I’m serious!”

“Yes, dear. I believe you,” he said, still chuckling against her skin. (Lucretia, with her face still pressed into the pillow, didn’t bother suppressing her smile or the urge to arch her neck until his mouth was pressed against it.)

Magnus calmed, slowly, kissing her throat between snickers. “How ‘bout a compromise?” he proposed, once he had settled.

“What kind of compromise?” Lucretia twisted until she could see him out of the corner of her eye.

“Trust me?”

“Of course. But not with this. What are you planning?”

Shaking his head and giving her one last nibbling kiss, he sat up and smacked her hip lightly before sliding off her thighs and onto the bed beside her. “Turn over.”

She did, squirming over onto her back in the limited space left on a bed definitely not meant for two, before sitting up and throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him properly.

(Her cunt throbbed as his tongue slid into her mouth and she pressed her thighs together tightly, aching for the slightest bit of relief.)

Lucretia could feel him pout against her lips even as he kissed her back. “I have plans,” he muttered even as he twisted his hands into her hair and pressed her down into the bed with his body.

“Screw your plans,” she murmured, biting at his lip and dragging her nails down his back. “Fuck me.”

(She shifted, spreading her legs to cradle his hips between her thighs. His weight against her, even through the fabric of her underwear, was enough to make her sigh happily into his mouth as she tilted her hips to just the right angle...)

With one last, hard kiss he pulled back. “No,” he said firmly, stoically ignoring the way she whined and tightened her grip on his shoulders, trying to pull him back down. “You can wait a few minutes. I promised you a massage and you’re getting it.”

It was Lucretia’s turn to pout playfully and cross her arms across her chest as she looked away. “Fine. Pamper me. But just know I hate you.”

He smiled as he tugged at her wrists gently until her arms uncrossed. Pinning them on either side of her head, he kissed along her cheek and jaw until she turned back towards him and kissed back. “No, you don’t.”

Even as she hummed in disagreement she lifted her head up off the pillow as much as she could with her hands held securely by Magnus’ to kiss him back. When her neck tired, she fell back dramatically and demanded he get on with it.

He let go of her wrists reluctantly and, with a pointed look, demanded that she keep them there. Lucretia, who had started to lift her hands even as he released them, dropped them back onto the pillow and grinned at him. “Now that’s more like it!”

(They hadn’t even dabbled in bondage but she had to admit that the thought had crossed her mind and the feel of his huge hands pressing her delicate wrists into the pillow made a bolt of anticipatory pleasure shoot through her.) 

“Close your eyes.”

She did and felt him shift over her slightly before his hands settled on her face. Opening her mouth to protest, she moaned instead as his thumbs stroked over her brow bone, smoothing away tension she didn’t know existed. 

Lucretia hummed happily and melted into the bed as his thumbs traveled down her nose to her cheekbones and jaw. “That’s nice,” she murmured as he pressed a quick kiss to her slack lips.

“Still hate me?”

“Not as much,” she admitted as his hands stroked gently down her throat and to her collarbones. 

Skipping over her breasts with little more than a lingering kiss, even as she arched her back in invitation, he shifted down the bed to settle between her thighs.

Lifting her head to look down at him as he pressed a kiss to her clit through her underwear and smiled up at her mischievously, she nearly screamed in frustration when his hands began to massage down her thighs. Bringing her hands down and into his hair, she tried to tug his head where she wanted it to no avail; he grinned and shook her hands loose, demanding she put them back where they were supposed to be.

Glaring down at him as she slammed her hands back onto the pillows, she tried to kick him as he drew her knee up beside him and began to rub her calf. “Magnus Burnsides, I will get myself off and leave you hanging, see if I won’t.”

“You won’t,” he replied, not even bothering to look up at her from where his head was resting on her thigh.

Closing her eyes and letting her head fall back in defeat, she tried not to focus on the warmth of his breath so very close to where she wanted it. She jerked, surprised, when he licked along the edge of her panties, tasting her slick where it had soaked through her underwear to her thighs and was threatening to leak onto the sheets below her. Determined to ignore him, she pulled the pillow out from under her head and dropped it over her face in an attempt to distract herself.

Seconds later, Lucretia screamed and curled up around his head involuntarily, pillow falling to the side, when he descended on her suddenly, tongue pressing hard against her clit and fingers slipping past the lace of her panties to tease along the length of her cunt. “Magnus! A little warning!”

He smirked up at her, face already damp where it had pressed against her. “I thought this was what you wanted?”

“You-” She was cut off as his finger slid into her and curled dangerously close to where she wanted it. 

“Yes, darling?”

“I-” His thumb brushed lightly against her clit as he eased her back onto the bed with his other hand. “I…. Please? Please, Magnus? Just…. stop teasing me? You’re killing me!”

He smiled up at her gently and she reached down to brush her fingers against his cheek. He kissed her fingertips. “Since you asked so nicely.” 

He slid her panties down and off, swearing under his breath when they caught at her knees and he had to get up to maneuver them the rest of the way off. 

She stopped him before he could climb back onto the bed, tugging at the laces holding his pants in place. When her fingers fumbled he covered her hands with his own and chuckled, pulling the knot free and pushing his trousers down in one smooth movement.

(Lucretia loved the way Magnus looked when he was naked and desperate. The broad expanse of his chest and the soft, perfect layer of fat that covered his stomach. The strong thighs and the thick fingers, wet with her slick, that took the opportunity to sneak between his thighs and stroke gently at his cock. She couldn’t help the way she reached for him and tumbled him back down onto the bed beside her or the way she tangled her hands in his hair as she kissed him.)

“I think I was in the middle of something,” he teased, but he didn’t resist the way she kissed him or the way her hand crept down his side and between his legs. Sliding her hand along the length of his lips, she gathered enough slick on her fingertips to make the glide of her fingers along his cock smooth.

“New plan,” Lucretia mumbled against his lips before pulling back enough to draw in a much needed breath. (The view, propped up as she was on one elbow above him was enough to steal that breath right back.) “Fuck me?”

He grinned at her before leaning up to kiss her again. One hand tangled itself in her hair and he applied just enough pressure on the back of her head to bring her down with him when he fell back against the pillow. His other hand, his other sneaky sneaky hand, slid down her side before hooking behind her knee and opening her up, giving Magnus the room he needed to slide not one but two fingers into her without warning.

She shrieked into his mouth as he curled his fingers forward and, as he swallowed the sound, she could feel him smirk against her lips. Incensed, she replaced her fingers against his cock with her thumb before sliding her ring finger down to tease at his hole, making him draw in a strangled breath that he released with a keening whimper.

“Now who’s teasing?” he panted into her mouth and Lucretia grinned as much as she could without removing her lips from his.

“Turnabout's fair play, love,” she replied breathlessly, nibbling at his lip just hard enough that his breath caught in his throat.

Magnus pressed the heel of his palm firmly against her clit as he curled his fingers in her just right once twice more and she came, mouth open in a silent scream as her hands tensed against him and her toes curled against his calves.

He gave her a moment to come down, stroking her gently through her aftershocks before brushing her hand away from his cock and taking over, fingers rubbing furiously. 

“Let me,” Lucretia murmured as she pushed herself up, still lightheaded and out of breath, and, ignoring his whine of protest, pulled his hand away from his cock. Crawling down the bed, knees still weak and trembling, she settled between his spread thighs and, with a tired grin up at Magnus, leaned down to press her tongue firmly against his cock. 

His hands, seemingly without any input from him at all, found their way into her hair and tugged gently as she dragged her tongue over his cock in broad strokes and her fingers traced their way up the inside of his thigh. Waiting until he was moaning her name and pulling more insistently at her hair, she slid a finger into him as she wrapped her lips around his cock and sucked. His whole body tensed and his thighs clamped tight around her head as he came, shouting her name.

When Magnus finally released her she sat up and wiped his come off her face before sucking it off her fingers with a mischievous smirk.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he panted, sounding all too excited about the prospect.

“I could say the same about you,” Lucretia returned, collapsing against his chest and humming as his arms came up to wrap around her.

“What a way to go,” Magnus sighed sleepily, seeming about ready to drift off.

“So about those nicknames,” Lucretia murmured, burying her face in his chest as she pulled the blankets up over them. 

“If you really don’t like them, I’ll stop, I promise,” he whispered, stroking his hand up and down her back absently.

“No, that’s not - I maybe didn’t mind all of them.”

“That so? Let me guess - sweetums?”

She huffed a laugh and smacked lightly at his chest. “No, definitely not sweetums. ‘Sweetheart’ on the other hand…. I didn’t completely hate. ‘Darling’ wasn’t bad either.”

“I should have known,” he said, kissing her forehead. “My traditional girl.”

“I also maybe like it when you call me your girl.”

“Go to sleep, sweetheart. My darling girl.”

“Don’t ruin it, Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucretia-the-director)


End file.
